metalfandomcom-20200223-history
All Shall Perish
All Shall Perish is an American deathcore band from Oakland, California formed in 2002. Currently, they have released four albums through Nuclear Blast and released their fourth full-length. This Is Where It Ends, on July 26, 2011. History All Shall Perish was founded during 2002 from the former members of the San Francisco Bay Area bands Antagony, End of All, and Boof. The founding members were Matt Kuykendall, Ben Orum, and Mike Tiner. They then released their demo in 2003 and caught the attention of Japanese label Amputated Vein Records. On April 19, 2003, they released their debut album Hate, Malice, Revenge. In 2005, it was re-released by Nuclear Blast and since then has received mostly underground acclaim. In 2006, The Price of Existence was released to largely positive critical reaction. Their first single, "Eradication", was made into a video and was played on MTV2's Headbanger's Ball, and a viral video of the song "There Is No Business to Be Done On a Dead Planet" set to the boy band *NSYNC's video for "Bye Bye Bye" helped to garner a new fanbase for the band. The group released their third studio album, Awaken the Dreamers, on September 16, 2008 through Nuclear Blast. It debuted at number 126 on the ''Billboard'' 200 and number 1 on the Top Heatseekers charts, with 5,500 copies sold in its first week. Guitarist Caysen Russo and vocalist Craig Betit only appear on the band's first studio album, and were replaced, respectively, with Chris Storey and Hernan "Eddie" Hermida. All Shall Perish have completed several successful tours across America in 2006, and were also on The Darkness Over Europe 2007 tour. Bray Almini (suffokate) occasionally fills in for Mike Tiner on bass during tours. In September 2008, they toured parts of Russia and became the first all-American metal band to tour Siberia, playing shows in Irkutsk, Novosibirsk, Tomsk, and Omsk.http://www.allshallperish.com The band was also part of the European leg of the Hell On Earth Tour 2008. On November 11, 2008, the band recorded the video to their single "Never... Again" in downtown Los Angeles, directed by Gary Smithson. Line-up changes, new album (2009—2010) On February 5, 2009, All Shall Perish released on their website that they would be parting ways with guitarist Chris Storey and replacing him with Jason Richardson. The band issued the following statement: "We will be doing all upcoming tours and fests! We have an unbelievable replacement named Jason Richardson. Can't wait to see everyone on the road! We will be doing a small headliner, the Atticus Clothing tour and then a ton of major fests in Europe. We have some surprises in store as well!" After finishing the Night of the Living Shred tour, All Shall Perish members returned to California where they are currently writing a new album which is to be released in 2010. Mike Tiner stated that the process is currently "going slow, very slow". In early 2010 Richardson left All Shall Perish to join Born of Osiris. On June 5, the band announced a new line-up. Drummer Matt Kuykendall will be replaced by Adam Pierce (formerly of Sea of Treachery) and new touring guitarist will be Francesco Artusato (of Hiss of Atrocities). This Is Where It Ends (2010—present) On the 8th November, the band announced they were to start work on a new album. Guitarist Ben Orum had this to say on the band's official website: "After two very successful tours at home and abroad, we are now home writing the new All Shall Perish record! The writing process is flowing very naturally, and so far the material itself is very impressive. It is safe to say this will be one of the most aggressive, epic, groovy records we have ever written. I cannot wait to start playing this material live." On January 31, 2011, the band was announced to be billed on the fourth annual Mayhem Festival, playing on the Revolver Stage alongside other metal acts including Suicide Silence, MMachine Head, Straight Line Stitch, and Testament. Their fourth full length titled "This is Where it Ends" was released on July 26, 2011 in United States and July 29, 2011 in Europe. Musical style and lyrical themes The band's playing style consists of fast paced, heavily palm-muted power chords in the rhythm section, and higher octave runs in the lead section. The percussion section consists mainly of heavy double bass-pedaling, and often rapid sections of snare drum, until the song comes to the breakdown. The breakdowns add splash cymbal and china cymbal to the mix, with quick bursts on the double bass. The vocals of the band use the false chord-screaming technique, a few earlier All Shall Perish songs feature inhaled pig squeal vocals. The band's lyrics consist of several different themes, mainly upon the foundation of politics, such as government control, fascism and corporate control. For example; the song "Black Gold Reign" from Awaken the Dreamers is in reference to current countries around the world adopting oil as a main source of currency. A majority of their songs are politically-based.interview with Hernan "Eddie" Hermida (All Shall Perish) Zolireds Band members ;Current members *Francesco Artusato – lead guitar (2010–present) *Hernan "Eddie" Hermida – vocals (2003–present) *Ben Orum – rhythm guitar (2002–present) *Adam Pierce – drums (2010–present) *Mike Tiner – bass guitar (2002–present) ;Former members *Matt Kuykendall – drums (2002–2010) *Christopher Shutter – lead guitar (2002–2005) *Craig Betit – vocals (2002–2003) *Chris Storey – lead guitar (2005–2009) *Jason Richardson – lead guitar (2009–2010) ;Touring/session members *Bray Almini – bass guitar *Jeremy Cohen – bass guitar *Joey Ellis – rhythm guitar *Luke Jaeger - rhythm guitar *Ian Webb – rhythm guitar Discography ;Studio albums Music videos References External links * Official website Category:American deathcore musical groups Category:Deathcore musical groups Category:Bands